


Blanches Day in Hell

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: Alternatively titled: "Blanche doesn't understand the weirdness she's been getting today."





	Blanches Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Do I realize the hype is long dead for this? : Yes
> 
> Do I care? : NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT
> 
> When I was writing this I imagined the characters speaking in the voices from the BrandonHabowski86 comic dubs on youtube. I seriously recommend checking those out.
> 
> Bonnie from the XY anime makes an appearance here

Blanches day started out normally, with just a bit of a rough start.

If you count a rough start as waking up in Candelas apartment twenty minutes before she was due to be at the lab.

So maybe not normal at all.

Blanche then spent a frantic five minutes grabbing whatever clothes of hers she could find in her girlfriends apartment, and possibly borrowing a few articles, without trying to wake up the sleeping brunette.

Finding her keys in the mess the two had created last night proved to be quite the challenge, one Blanche was sure even Arceus would find tough. Somehow, she found her keys tucked around a panel of a ceiling fan in the kitchen. She decided she didn’t want to know how they got there.

Giving herself one last checklist, she frantically grabbed a jacket off the coat hook, the few pokemon she’d taken home with her, and resolved to set an alarm on her phone next time.

Almost as an afterthought, she presses a kiss to the sleeping Candelas cheek, barely enough to wake her.

“Good morning.” Blanche gently brushes the hair out of Candelas face, and sits next to her on the bed.Sunlight streams in through the drawn blinds, and streaks both of their faces

“G’mornnin.” Candelas speech is still blurry and her eyes are still closed, so Blanche knows she will likely go right back to sleep after this.

“I need to go into the lab now,” Blanches voice is gentle and soft. “I will see you later, okay?”

Candela pushes her face into the pillow. “Ah luv hu.”

Blanche presses another kiss, this time on her bare shoulder. “I love you too. Do not sleep for too much longer.” Candela thankfully had a different start time at the training center.

Blanche rises, checks her watch, and realizes she has about two minutes to get to work before she is officially very, very late.

And so, Blanches day in Hell began.  
________________________________________________________________________________

The bus is sweaty, sticky,and cramped, and Blanche wonders how her girlfriend does this on a regular basis.

Blanche can legally drive, but rarely does so on the account of how close her house is to Professor Willows lab. Her house is more of a shack, but is close enough that she can make several roundtrips a day on foot if she, rarely, forgets anything.

Candelas apartment is a different story however, and is about twenty minutes from the lab where they both work. She too can legally drive, but is more sociable than Blanche, and claims to like taking the bus.

Of course, this wasn’t the first time she’d -erm- “stayed the night” at Candelas, but usually her girlfriend woke her up first, wanting some… “attention” before she left. But seeing as how they’d both recently been working on some tough projects, and how excited they’d been at finally getting a night to themselves, perhaps relying on the late sleeper of team Valor was a bad idea. Ah well, she’s simply have to chalk it up to learning from her mistakes.

And this, this feels like a mistake.

The older man at her left appears to be asleep, with every snore bringing his drooling head closer to Blanches shoulder. She shudders at the prospect, and looks for a way out. 

The bus is very crowded, and there are few spots left, with more and more people getting on at each stop. She decides it isn’t worth it, her stop is only five minutes away.

Blanche feels her annoyance rising, as she’d never liked people invading her personal space, and especially not without permission (a.e Candela and sometimes Spark). This day is already starting on a bad note, and it is rapidly souring.

“Wow!” Blanche hears a small voice guard the metal death trap and she softens slightly. Contrary to popular belief, she has a slight fondness for small children, at least enough to not scare them away.

The child in question cannot be more than ten years in age, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a dedenne in a bag at her side. “Hello! I’m Bonnie! Can I pleeeaaase have your autograph?”

Blanche smiles, “Certainly.” and the child beams, pulling a pencil and notebook from her bag.

Such encounters are common, and Blanche writes her name in perfect cursive, then hands it back to the girl.

“Thank you soo much!” The girl has a grin almost wider than her face, and scampers to a seat on the other side of the bus.

“One day I wanna lead Team Valor, just like you!”

Her words leave Blanche floored. No one, and she really means no one, has ever mistaken her for Candela, for some very good reasons.

Candela has dark, creamy skin that is tanned from the sun for one thing, while Blanche is so pale she looked like she hadn’t seen sunlight in days.. Sometimes this was true when she was working on an experiment.

Candelas dark hair is short and choppy, and Blanches white hair is smooth and almost reaches her waist.

There are thousands of things that distinguish them, and Blanche ponders this. She almost corrects the girl, before the bus lurches to a halt, signifying her stop.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Usually the leader of team Mystic begins her day with feeding and walking her pokemon in the early hours of the morning when she gets to the lab, but the morning routines must be made hasty today to stay on schedule.

Even so, Blanche is surprised at the level of distance her Pokemon seem to be putting between her and themselves. Even loyal Vaporeon looks very confused, and approaches cautiously.

“My, what’s gotten into you.” The water pokemon allows itself to be picked up, but remains stiff in her arms. 

Blanche sets him down with a sigh and turns to her to do list, which is approximately the size of a city. But this is what she does best, and promptly sets to the mountain of paperwork from her recent experiments.

She rarely looks up from her desk, but when she does, it is noon, and she is hungry, frustrated, and exhausted. Perfect time to meet Candela for lunch.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Blanche usually prefers to walk home for lunch, but today she had sworn to meet Candela in the cafeteria. 

Thousands of students and researchers fall silent with shocked faces when she walks into the room, and with the day she has been having, this is now unsurprising. What is surprising however, is when she nears their usual table and sees Candelas eyes go wide and her cheeks flush red. She chokes on the bite of food she was eating, and Blanche just hopes she will not have to perform the heimlich maneuver today.

“Darling…” Blanches eyebrows crease. “Are you alright?”

Candela regains some composure, but looks anywhere but at Blanche. “Yeah, I’m… I’m good...haha..ha.”

“You’re face is so red. Do you need to see the nurse?”

Blanche swear she hears a whimper at the word nurse, and stands up to pull her girlfriend to her feet and get her some help.

She is very confused when Candela pulls her out of the room with the speed of an Olympic track runner, runs her down the hall, and into the womens bathroom.

“What on eart-” She is cut off by Candela pushing her against the wall and feverishly kissing her. Almost immediately her tongue finds it’s way into her mouth, and Candela swallows her moan. 

Blanche pulls away when she feels candelas hands move lower, and quickly remembers where she is.

“What’s gotten into you today?” As she says this, Blanche glances behind Candela, and for the first time today, gets a good look at herself.

“This explains so much.” She isn’t sure if she said that outloud, but it doesn’t matter.

Because the long hair she pulled back into a ponytail revealed her neck, covered in bite marks and bruises.

But that wasn’t the biggest issue.

No, the issue with her appearance today is that the jacket she was so sure she had worn to Candelas last night is red. And white. And much too short for her.

Oh god, she was wearing Candelas jacket.

Candelas team Valor jacket, to be specific.

“Oh good lord…” Blanches brings her hands up to cover her face. This, this is the final straw that broke the proverbial camels back.

“I...I give up.” Blanche is so done with this day, she barely realizes what she’s saying, and does not care.

“Blanche…?” Candela looks very confused, and it is quite attractive.

Blanche straightens herself and looks Candela in the eyes. “I am going home. You are coming with me.”

Her tone leaves no room for questioning, and Candela thinks it’s hot, so she quickly obeys.  
________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day is much less stressful for Blanche, and she finds herself grateful she doesn’t need to worry about which jacket she’s wearing.

Or any clothing at all, really.

**Author's Note:**

> As for why Bonnie didn't ask her famous question to Blanche on the bus, you can believe one of three things.
> 
> 1\. She somehow understands what the marks on her neck are
> 
> 2\. She thought Blanche was a boy.
> 
> 3\. (my personal favorite) she thought Blanche was out of his league.
> 
> This will only make sense if you've seen the seasons she's in.
> 
> All constructive criticism and compliments are appreciated.


End file.
